Comic Con
by TheOneThatStayed
Summary: Claudia and Fargo go to comic con.
1. Chapter 1

The sight in room 823 in The Palomar was one to behold. A girl dressed in a grey jumpsuit and flip flops was securing her short hair into little buns on the top of her head. She glanced at the bathroom door's reflection in the mirror, then at her phone.

"Doug, c'mon we need to get going we're already an hour late to the con and I don't want to miss the Doctor Who panel." A muffled sound came from the door before it opened to reveal a man about 30 years old dressed in slacks, a white button down shirt and a vest buttoned up almost to the neck.

"Claude, really, I mean I wear suits all the time. This isn't cosplaying for me." He leans over to grab his shoes while she pulls bobby pins out of her lips grip.

"You said I got to pick as long as you agreed with me. And you did you said "Oh Claudia what a great, intelligent, nerdy idea." He rolled his eyes at her.

"Really I said that?" She smiles at him before heading to the closet in their suite.

"Well not in so many words… but still you agreed." Fargo stares at her bent over in the closet. He zones out for a minute. "Doug?"

"Huh, well that was because I thought we'd be like Mal and Inara." She stands up and pulls out an umbrella and an oriental jacket. Then she just started giggling.

"Us, Mal and Inara?" He nods. "I couldn't be Inara unless I was Princess Claudia," She shoots him a look, and he rubs his neck "and you just aren't a Mal in any conceivable notion, besides Kaylee and Simon are the two best characters, and I mean their basically us." She walks over to where he was sitting and put her head on his shoulder or attempted to but the buns were in the way and so she settled to lean one of them against his shoulder.

"You do have lovely hair." She smiles up at him and kisses him, he starts leaning back but she pulls her lips away.

"Onward to the con!" He groans but slides his phone, room key and follows after her


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about 3 hours since they left the hotel and gotten to the con. Since every con was basically crawling with people still raging about how Firefly got cancelled after 1 season and a movie; they had tons of people asking to take picture of them. After the first hour and a half, she noticed Fargo getting more and more annoyed. She pulled him into an uncrowded steam punk both and glared at him.

"Why are you being so pissy right now?" He just stares at her like she was missing something obvious. She stared back and put her hands on her hips.

"Seriously, you can't figure just why I might be a little annoyed?" She sighs and the booth owner started looking at them out of the corner of her eye.

"Did you not want to go the con? You could have just told me." He kind of rolled his eyes.

"Of course I wanted to come with you Claude." Fargo could start to see her getting exasperated as she shifted her weight to one foot and folded her arms across her chest

"Is this about the costumes, because we can go change if you want?"

"Yes, well no Claude I…" Her face fell. She starts heading out of the booth, but Fargo grabs her elbow.

"What you don't want to wear them so…" He pulls her in and kisses her quickly.

"I never said I didn't want to wear them, I said I was annoyed because of the costumes, which the problem with them isn't your fault." She stares at him through the corner of her eye, while his arms were still around her.

"I still don't get it." He sighs loudly and the owner isn't even trying to be discreet while looking at them now.

"Haven't you noticed a lot of people wanting to get their pictures taken with us… with you?" Her head kind of cocks to the side for a second, before she figures it out.

"You're jealous?" He shrugs and nods while looking at the booth's merchandise, avoiding her eyes.

"You're jealous of guys taking pictures with me? And think of how you would be had I been Inara." Fargo turns his head and smiles at her. She reaches up slightly and wraps her arms around Fargo's neck.

"And besides, I'm much more interested in my Simon."


End file.
